


Aboard

by LexMarie2020



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexMarie2020/pseuds/LexMarie2020
Summary: Little Mermaid!Miraculous Ladybug AU---Her heart is pounding as she rushes after him. She grabs the now unconscious man and begins to pull him up towards the shore. Reaching land, she pushes him up and sits next to him in the sand where the sea water was still slightly covering her tail. “Tikki, I don’t know if he’s alive! Was I too late?”Tikki comes up beside her and looks over the man, “I can’t really tell..” she trails off, watching for his breathing.---Marinette has three favorite things:human items, her friends, and the man who lives in the castle next to the ocean.Adrien just wants Félix off his back so he can enjoy the ocean with his best friend Nino. The very same Nino who somehow doesn't believe in mermaids.Their worlds collide during a storm one day, neither of them expects what would actually happen.---Not meant to be a salt fic, Lila IS in this story but I kind of left the canon storyline alone since this a little mermaid au!





	1. Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
So this is my first Miraculous fic, and honestly the first fic I have posted in years.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy!

She glanced back behind her as she swam forward, gently teasing the small red and black crab that was next to her. “Come on Tikki! If we don’t find it soon the other mers will!” She pushed forward and continued swimming, eyes searching for the object she had seen. With a squeal, she darted downward out of sight.  
Tikki panicked, not seeing Marinette anywhere. She turned to call out and Marinette popped up next to her grinning as a silver thing was pushed into her face. It had four little points on the top and a handle that was grasped tightly in Marinette’s hand. 

Marinette clutched it to her chest and sighed, “How beautiful,” she looked closer and stroked it with a finger. “I wonder what it is? Oh! Maybe Alya would know?” 

Tikki cleared her throat, “Marinette, maybe we should get back to the others, wasn’t there an event today?”

She paused, thinking, “No, I don’t think there- oh my gosh Tikki we were supposed to be with the girls!” She shoved the object in her little purse and hurriedly swam towards the castle. Tikki sighed as she rushed to keep up.

Marinette reached the castle and immediately noticed the line of annoyed mermaids watching her swim towards them. One was closer than the others, her arms crossed, while an almost angry expression was seen on her face. Her reddish-brown hair was braided in a crown around her head, pearls laced around much like Marinette’s hair.  
Growing up, they had both loved pearls and, together, they learned how to do hairstyles with them. Being best friends, they had always done everything together, there being no difference as they grew older.

‘This is new though,’ Marinette thought, ‘she has never been angry with me for forgetting.’ Her eyes wandered over the other mers, none of them seemed angry, then she caught sight of Lila. She didn't mind the girl, she was new and Marinette was all for welcoming her in with open arms. Lila seemed nice, she just talked a lot about her travels and achievements. She was very happy for the girl, although Lila didn’t seem to like her as much as the others. When Marinette locked eyes with her, Lila smirked, which was a confusing response. 

Marinette smiled at them all and went closer to Alya, ready to show her the - ‘spikey, shiny thing?’ she wondered - but stilled when Alya shot her a glare. 

“Alya?” Marinette came closer, worried, “What happened? I’m really sorry I’m late... I found this thing and I thought you'd know what it was!” 

“You’re always doing this Mari, being late. We’ve been planning this for a while,” With that, Alya waved her hand towards the rest of the girls, “We can’t be friends with you if you won’t let us. I know we grew up together, but if you can’t stop putting us below this stupid obsession, we won’t stand by to watch this anymore girl.” Alya turned and swam off, the others following.

Marinette stared after them, tears swimming in her eyes. She looked down at the thing in her hand and put it into her purse gently. She fled to her little cavern, where human trinkets littered the walls. In the center, there was a statue of a man. Marinette knew who he was, he was often on a ship around here. She pulled the thing out of her purse and looked at her reflection in one of the human things Alya had called a mir-ror. “Maybe it’s one of those dinglehoppers!” She exclaimed, a slight tremor to her words. She reached up and released her hair, releasing a string of pearls and setting them on a rock next to her. 

She gently combed her hair with the dinglehopper and smiled to herself. “See Tikki? We figured out what it was!” She turned to look at Tikki but there was no response. 

“Tikki?” She called, swimming to the opening of the little cave and glanced around, Tikki nowhere in sight. Mari shifts to face her stuff and begins to hum a song, believing Tikki would come back later.  
She laid on the rock near the mir-ror she was just at and stared up through the hole above her, hair floating gently around her as it settled down. 

“Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

She sits up, glancing around the small room. Eyes still full of wonder while they explored the objects around her.

“Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more”

She swims up towards the light streaming through the hole she was looking through a second ago.

“I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?”

She pauses for a second, thinking as she taps her finger on her chin. Tikki sneaks in through the entrance but pauses before she's all the way inside so she can watch. 

“Oh - feet!  
Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street  
Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world”

She spins while holding her strings of pearls. They twirl around her and she giggles. Tikki smiles, glad the young girl is feeling slightly better. She knows that the girls’ being so harsh on her really hurt her. 

“What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand”

She holds her hair up and looks around her collection until she sees a clip that Alya told her humans clip their hair up with. 

“And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world”

Marinette removes the clip from her hair as she stands back in front of the mirror, humming once again. She turns to grab the dinglehopper from the rock where she set it and notices Tikki.  
“Tikki! Look! I figured out it was a dinglehopper!”

\----

Adrien looks into the depth of the ocean, a grin pulling at his features. “Nino, do you ever wonder what lives down there?”  
Nino glances over the side of the boat then gives Adrien a look, raising a single eyebrow, “fish?”

Adrien laughs, “I’d assume. But I bet there’s more down there. What about mermaids?” He turns towards Nino and hooks his arm around the other man’s shoulders. “Could you imagine? Mermaids!”  
Nino ducks underneath his arm and crosses his own, “Mermaids. You think mermaids are living in the sea?”

Adrien glances at Nino, “Hey, you never know!” 

The two young men continue bickering about mermaids while the wind picks up and the sky darkens with clouds. Nino and Adrien exchange looks before turning towards the ship crew yelling orders to prepare for the storm. Adrien takes one more look at the sea then goes to help.

Marinette swims up to the surface to see the man on the boat again. She sighs as she spots him pulling a line of some sort, she thinks it’s called a rope but she doesn’t stick to that thought for long. The rain begins to pour and the waves became more harsh, seemingly throwing the boat around. Fortunately, the boat had turned to head back to the shore.  
Although, Adrien had thought something fell into the sea and was looking slightly overboard. As he’s searching, A wave crashed against the other side of the boat and he was shoved headfirst into the depths. 

Marinette panicked and dived down after him. Tikki, who was sitting on a rock nearby, jumped in after her.  
Her heart is pounding as she rushes after him. She grabs the now unconscious man and begins to pull him up towards the shore. Reaching land, she pushes him up and sits next to him in the sand where the seawater was still slightly covering her tail. “Tikki, I don’t know if he’s alive! Was I too late?”  
Tikki comes up beside her and looks over the man, “I can’t really tell..” she trails off, watching for his breathing.  
“Marinette! He’s breathing!” Tikki turns to the girl to see her staring down at him, gently brushing away water and sand on his face.  
Tikki backs up and watches from a distance to give her some space but to make sure she still is careful.  
Marinette finishes wiping away the sand and sets her hand on his cheek lightly. She begins to hum again as she comes to a realization: she’s in love with this man. She smiles down at him and brushes back his hair. 

“What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?  
Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world” 

His eyes start to open and she rushes back deeper in the sea as she hears people calling. Once she’s determined shes safe, she watches as a boy around Adrien’s age helps him up   
She smiles, love shining in her eyes. 

“I don't know when  
I don't how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your world!”


	2. She's in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls realize why Marinette has been acting weird, then they decide it's something completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I planned to have this one out last week but my 18th birthday was this past Saturday so I was sort of busy with that and with my essay that was due on Tuesday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm working on a playlist for this with all the songs I plan on using in this little work of mine so I can get you all a link when that's done!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose and Juleka are sitting closely next to each other as Rose giggles, a soft sweet sound that seems to ring around them. Alix stares at them with a slight look of disgust on her and turns to complain about how ooey-gooey love was when she sees Alya sitting across the room listening to Lila. 

Alya looks to be on the verge of tears while Lila flutters around her, trying to cheer her up. Alix stops for a second, then decides that maybe talking to the two lovebirds are better than dealing with whatever that mess was. She’s never been that good with emotions anyways. 

Mylène calls Rose over to help her get ready for her date that night, Rose releases a dreamy sigh and seemingly floats over to her. After a while, watching them become even more boring and Alix slumps against her chair. Hair and make-up is fun to watch when its special effects, not so much when it's for a date. She gets lost in thinking about Mylène showing up to her date with Ivan with fake shark bites and when she focuses back on what was happening, she realized Juleka had wandered over to her girlfriend at some point and Alix is now alone. She glances around the room again and sighs loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. 

  
“Does it bother anyone else that it's not the same without her?” She blows a strand of hair out of her face and gets up, stretching out her tail a bit. Juleka nods her agreement and Alix motions to her with her hand. “See?” 

Rose looks up, confusion covering her features, “Who?”

Juleka wraps an arm around the girl’s waist as Sabrina speaks up from her spot next to Chloé across the room, “We’re talking about Marinette, that’s who.”

The blond girl nods slowly, “She sure is acting fishy lately.”

Chloé turns towards the rest, “I’ll say. Swimming in circles! Chasing her tail! 

That girl is up to her gills in something.”

Lila pauses, considering their words before straightening up. She glides forward a bit until she’s in the middle of their little hangout room and gestures to where Marinette normally would be. 

_ “She's dizzy and she's dreamy _

_ Her head's up in the foam _

_ Her eyes have gone all gleamy _

_ It's like there's no one home _

_ She floats away the days _

_ Mopin' on the coastal shelf” _

Most of the girls nod, Alya is silent in the corner, watching everything happen while tears dry on her face. 

Alix joins in again, twisting to catch Lila’s eye. 

_ “ _ _ You ask her where she's goin' _

_ She giggles like a fool _

_ She barely sticks a toe in _

_ Down at the tidal pool _

_ It's more than just a phase _

_ Face it, she's just not herself” _

“ _ Is she ill?”  _ Rose worries, pressing herself more into Juleka’s side.

_ “Or insane?”  _ Mylène adds, staring with wide eyes at Lila and Alix.

Sabrina glances around then pipes up  _ “ _ _ Is it water on the brain?” _

Alya breaks her silence and looks up at Lila,  _ “What has got her bothered so?” _

Lila spins towards Alya and grabs her hands to pull her up, “ _ It’s the bends!” _

_ “It’s the flu!” Rose tries helpfully. _

_ “Gosh I wish we had a clue.” _ Alya trails off, looking towards the door. She still held hope that Marinette would rush in, but with that hope came the picture of her best friend near tears as Alya scolded her earlier. 

Rose glances out the window and gets hit with a realisation, she looks at Juleka.  _ “Oh wait..” _

_ “Oh dear..”  _ Juleka adds quietly, seemingly catching onto Rose’s thought.

Alix spins towards them, studying them for a second until her face fell,  _ “Good grief..”  _ she mumbles.

All the girls look at each other and all share the same idea,  _ “It’s clear! She’s in love! She’s in love!” _

_ “Pounding heart, ringing bells!”  _ Rose announces gleefully.

Mylène grabs Rose’s hand in excitement,  _ “Wait, I think she was wearing brand new shells!” _

_ “She’s in love!”  _ The two girls dance around the room in excitement, Juleka watching Rose with a small smile on her face. 

Lila tugs Alya towards the center of the room, joining Alix and Juleka,  _ “In love and it’s divine!”  _ Alya doesn’t join in, too lost in thought to notice her new placement. 

_ “She’s in love!”  _ is flung across the room from the two still dancing girls. 

Alix rolls her eyes,  _ “That girl’s on sandbar nine.”  _

_ “Glory be! Lord above! Gotta be she’s in love”  _ Rose and Mylène ends up next to Chloe and Sabrina, the four of them sharing a sweet smile before they rush to the rest.

Chloe softly nudges Alya, “Hey Alya, notice anything weird about you-know-who?”

Alya glances up, “You mean Marinette? I’ll say.” 

She turns to face everyone, _ “She acts like she don’t see me _

_ She doesn’t even speak _

_ She treats me like sashimi _

_ Leftover from last week _

_ You see her late at night _

_ Tossin’ in her ocean bed” _

She spins and faces the window, placing her hands on her hips. 

_ “She’s moody as a snapper _

_ Oblivious as rocks _

_ You swim right up and tap her—” _ Alya turns to Lila, a genuine pout gracing her features.

_ “She lays there like a lox!” _

She pauses, making eye contact with Alix when she turns her head 

_ “As sure as dogfish bite _

_ Somethin’s made her lose her head!”  _

She clasps her hands together and rests the side of her face on them, fluttering her eyelashes in an exaggerated impersonation of Marinette. 

_ “And she sighs, and she swoons _

_ And she hummin’ little tunes!”  _ She changes her position to where she leaning on Lila, a hand prepped up on her forehead as her eyes are closed.

_ “Even has a sorta glow!” _ Lila grabs her other hand and spins her out till Alya reaches Rose and Mylène and she smiles gently at them, her eyes still holding a question.  _ “What on earth could it be?” _

Alix snorts,  _ “Any hammerhead can see.”  _

_ “That sigh!”  _ Rose giggles, meeting Juleka’s eye.

_ “That glow!”  _ Chloe adds, spinning Sabrina while laughter leaves the shorter girl.

_ “That swoon!”  _ Lila and Mylène sing, smiling at each other

Alya thinks everything over, not moving from her spot. Lila can tell when the truth hits her as her eyes widen and she drops her arms, “Oh my god..  _ She’s in love!”  _

_ “She’s flipped, it never fails!”  _

_ “She’s in love!”  _ Alya seems to be still processing this new revelation. 

_ “All hot beneath her scales!”  _

_ “See her hips _

_ How they swish!”  _ Swaying her own hips, Alya raises her hands her hand in a dance.

_ “Well, well, well _

_ Don’t you wonder who’s the lucky seafood dish?”  _ Lila and Rose squeal.

_ “She’s in love”  _

_ “She found a deep-sea hunk!”  _ Chloe laughs, twirling Alya away again.

_ “She’s in love” _

_ “And now she’s as good as sunk!”  _ Alix rolls her eyes, a smile still playing on her face.

_ “See her blush! _

_ See her grin! _

_ Gotta be love she’s in!”  _ Alya sings, floating around Lila

_ “Marinette-and-someone swimmin’ in the sea! _

_ K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”  _ Alix teases, already planning what she’ll tell Marinette. 

_ “Her cheeks could not flush pinker! _

_ It’s clear as h2o!”  _ Rose and Juleka whirl around, giggling to each other.

_ “She’s caught – hook, line and sinker!”  _ Sabrina sings out

_ “Crushed out!”  _ Alix calls.

_ “Switched on!”  _ Chloe adds.

_ “Worked up!  _ _ Far gone!”  _ Mylène and Lila.

_ “Knocked down!”  _ Juleka and Rose.

_ “Hard hit!”  _ Alix

_ “In deep! _

_ That’s it! _

_ She’s in love!”  _ Alya grabs Rose’s hand and swing her around to face her. 

_ “She’s in love!”  _ Each of the girls add in, their voices mixing together

_ “She’s in love!” _

_ “She’s in love!” _

_ “She’s in love!” _

_ “Plain to see! No mistake!”  _ Lila sings, matching Alya and Rose’s dance with Mylène.

_ “Look at those moonbeams in her wake! _

_ Obvious what they must be symptoms of—”  _ Alya sings back, a smile gracing her features

_ “She’s in love!”  _ The girls finish the song and share matching grins, trying to catch their breath.

Alix tosses a shell up and down and turns to Rose and Juleka, “I guess you guys won’t be the only couple anymore.”

Lila clasps her hands under her chin, cheeks flushed. “I bet it’s my brother! They’ve been hanging out a lot after all.” 

Alya gently grabs her shoulders, “Oh that’s so cute! I didn’t know you had a brother!”

Lila nods, “Yeah! He’s more of the shy type, but I know he has a huge crush on our lovely little Marinette, I’m so glad she likes him back. I bet they’re together! He’s been acting exactly as she has lately!”

Alya’s eyes light up and she spins to face the door, “Let's go find her!”

The girls rush out of the room.

\---

Marinette’s in her little cove, combing her hair with the dinglehopper and humming a sweet melody. Her eyes lock on the statue and she giggles, going up to him and touching his hand. She sets down the dinglehopper and turns to Tikki, “Is there a way I can go up there?”

Tikki’s eyes widen and she shakes her head, “No way Marinette! Even if there was, there’s no way I can let you do that.”

Marinette lets out a sad sigh and faces the statue. She gently strokes the side of his face and lays her head on his shoulder. “I know, thanks Tikki.”

“Girl, what are you doing?” 

Marinette’s head shoots up and she spins around to face Alya. She gives a small little wave and blushes, “H-Hey Alya! What’re you doing here?”

The girl raises an eyebrow at the statue as the other girls flood in, “Well we were coming to tell you about how we know about your boyfriend, but it seems like we’ve stumbled upon - whatever  _ this  _ is.”

Marinette glances between Alya and the other girls, confused, “What do you mean, my boyfriend?” 

Rose moves forward, “Lila’s brother! She said you two were dating!” She looks at Marinette, hearts almost appearing in her eyes at the thought of love. “It’s so sweet!” She continues to gush.

Marinette furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head, “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Lila points at the statue, tears flooding her eyes, “Is that a human? Are you cheating on my brother w-with,” she pauses, cheeks flush red, “a human?” 

Alya glares at Marinette, “I didn’t think you were that type of mermaid.” She laughs angrily, the sound making Marinette freeze in her spot, “Who am I kidding? Of course you are.” She shakes her head and turns towards the group of girls. 

“I would never- ” Marinette starts, before noticing that Alya had begun to glare at her. 

Alya snorts, “Sure you wouldn’t.” She swims around Marinette, eyes analyzing her. “Then who's the statue?” She pauses behind Marinette to look over the stone feature. “Well,” Marinette turns around to face the statue as well, “this is the prince that lives in the castle by the sea.”

Lila chokes on a sob, “You went up to the surface to cheat on him.” She rushes out, everyone except Marinette, Alya, and Alix follow to cheer her up. Alix continues to watch the situation unfold, the realization slowly dawning on her the more she saw. 

Alya scoffs at Marinette, “I hope you enjoyed having friends while you did. I can’t believe you would do this Marinette.”

She turns and follows the rest of the girls, leaving Alix and Marinette alone. Marinette crumbles in on herself, tearing pouring down her face as she tucked it from view. Alix looks over at Tikki, worried. “Marinette?” The small creature tries, coming close to the black-headed girl. Alix moves closer as well, laying a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Alya was wrong,” She starts as she sits down next to Marinette, her light blue tail laying out in front of her. “I’m still your friend.” She waits for a second to let Marinette process her words.

The sniffles seem to stifle ever so slightly, and Alix considers that a win. She gets up and glances back and forth between Tikki and Marinette. “I’m gonna go get you something sweet to eat, I know that cheers you up. I’ll be right back.” Alix crouches next to Marinette’s head and brushed some hair back, “And I will be back. Don’t think for one second I won’t.” She doesn’t want Marinette to think she left too, Alix wasn’t sure if Marinette was fully aware of what she was saying but it was worth a try. 

Alix straightens out and takes off outside, she has some food to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Chatsladybabe


End file.
